While U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,982 (Feb. 25, 1997), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,241 (May 6, 1997), describe processes for making organopolysiloxane sheet or tube polymers by contacting sheet or tube silicates with halogen containing organosilicon compounds, they do not teach reacting an halogen endblocked monohalosiloxane or halogen endblocked dihalosiloxane with sheet silicates or tube silicates, to produce sheet or tube-like siloxane polymers containing pendant siloxane groups. Another advantage of these pendant groups is that they allow the sheets and the tubes to crosslink forming gels and composite silicone matrices. These polymers are believed to be the first known sheet siloxanes and tube siloxanes.